cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Cube Wiki
Welcome to the Cube Wiki! Since this is a fresh start, why don't we re-introduce ourselves? It'll be fun and for new users it's a chance to 'meet' everyone! I'll start; Hi everyone, I'm N, I don't have an account right now but in the future who knows :D I've been watching all the Cube members since the very start (and some before!) and helped create some of the pages for the original wiki. See you around :D -N :) 18:35, November 25, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I finally did it! Ladies and Gentlemen, I am NiightOwl, aka -N :) 16:10, November 30, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the Official Cube Wiki! Pages are being updated currently. Especially, the UHC Pages and the Cube SMP pages. I will try to add links to nearly every page, for better navigation, for the newer visitors and easier access. The first ever poll is created, please vote and spread the word. Cube SMP Season 2 is in progress also, please try to avoid editing anything at the moment because there has been no information siad about it except for the greenlit the it is coming. -B.E :D Update 11/28/2014 This wiki has an icon. I know it's simple, but we have it now. If you don't mind staring at Graser. The main page looks so freaking awesome right now. I hope you guys like the changes to it. It will change in the future once people are sick of it, but for now enjoy people. I also added some more stuff to it. BurningEdje (talk) 10:37, November 29, 2014 (UTC)B.E Wow, I'm gone one day and so much has changed! I love the new changes to the home page; I'm glad the hyperlinks were added. -N :) NiightOwl (talk) 08:17, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Well it was the weekend so you know some changes were about to happen. I woke up so late this Sunday. But it's great because the pages looks more presentable and it looks more organized. Yeah, the hyperlinks are definitely better for easier access, less work for newbies and us. I should have more done this upcoming weekend and during Winter Break. New pages and new template for sure and other stuff!!!! -B.E XD BurningEdje (talk) 09:59, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Hey :) Hello! I currently (and probably won't for a while) don't have an account, but I moved to this wiki when the pages got moved from the MC wiki. I'm generally active and will be sure to add as much as I can. EDIT: HAPPY ALMOST NEW YEARS -- 21:50, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Hello Hi! Nice to meet you. Thanks for your contributions. I and several others really appreciate your help to this wiki. I'm glad you will continue to be active to this wiki. We need every help we can :P Edit: Sorry, about the late response, but Happy Holidays and Happy Almost New Years! BurningEdje (talk) 02:26, December 27, 2014 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki! And Merry Christmas/Happy New Year! NiightOwl (talk) 19:32, December 27, 2014 (UTC)